Neapolitan
by nellie12
Summary: AU Based off of the story "Ride" by nellie12. Makes much more sense when paralleled with Ride. What would happen if Blaine moved to Ohio instead of Kurt moving to California?


**Neapolitan**

**_It took me five minutes to think of the title and I picked the second stupidest one I could come up with._**

(Edit) Reposting this because I combined two rewrites and some changes didn't go through. It should be fixed now. 

_This was written for my right hand aka the person who keeps me sane aka the person who has the best dreams ever and lets me steal them because she rocks. This was written for Jane. Happy Birthday! I barely made it but I made it and that's what matters. So tell the kid I said HA!_

_Love,_

_Your pain in the neck Nell._

_**This is a Ride AU: What would happen if Blaine moved to Ohio in stead of Kurt moving to California?**_

* * *

"How's this one?"

Blaine shook his head no at his mother. He could tell the woman was pretty fed up with him for making this shopping experience much more difficult that it needed to be, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The past few days had been hell and his life was pretty much shit as far as he was concerned.

"Blaine Alexander."

The employee speaking over the intercom had stopped and the cheesy 80s music came back on. Blaine turned half way to face her. "Yes mom?"

"We have other places to go. Pick a coat so that we can move on. I'm not going to baby you."

Blaine looked back at the clothing rack. He scratched tiredly at his head as his phone vibrated. She made another suggestion, pointing at a purple bubble coat from Ralph Lauren and hoping that maybe, just maybe, this would be the one. "How about this? It's your favorite color and everything."

Blaine scoffed as he dug his phone out of its case. "Okay, mom. I want to walk around a brand new school looking like Barney. You know me so well."

**How's it going bro? –Nick **

Blaine's mother Clarissa looked away and sighed. She had been trying so hard but her son hadn't been cooperating in the slightest. Sure, she knew how much moving away from Long Beach, California where she'd raised her children; across the country to Lima, Ohio where they'd now be living at least for the next three years would hurt Blaine. For one, he loved California and his friends back home. His girlfriend was there and he seemed content with her. If they were even still together, of course her teenaged son wasn't the quickest to talk to her about things like this. And of course there was the fact that California was the only home he knew with memories that he wasn't ready to leave behind. She wasn't either, but life called.

This job opportunity meant so much to them. At least here, they'd be closer to her side of the family, and Blaine could see his uncle and aunt, and the little cousin he adored. And he could always see his friends during competition season, she told herself.

It'd all be alright, Clarissa thought. They just needed to get past this transition and Blaine would settle in. Everything would be alright.

**Terrible. I hope that's a good enough answer. – B**

**Mom and Uncle Don found out that I was going to buy a plane ticket and come back to you guys forever so they took my credit card away. So not only am I starting bright and early at this brand new school in a brand new state where no one knows me and I know no one, but I'm grounded and have no money. –B**

"I'm going to look in the women's section Blaine. If you don't pick a coat by the time I'm back, you can go to school in your hoodies every day for the rest our junior year."

Blaine shrugged at the threat and the woman glared at him to show her son just how serious she was being. He nodded after catching her expression and looked away.

"Alright, mom."

Clarissa sighed, looking at her son one last time before walking off. His trademark backwards cap with the LA logo was always on and he didn't disappoint now, wearing it along with a dark pullover American Eagle hoodie and denim jeans. His sneakers matched the cap as always, and his bushy, curly afro needed to be cut pronto. He was a beach boy, and stuffing him in a coat in the Ohio winter and sending him out to start a new life would definitely be difficult to do, but it was worth it for their futures.

She smiled softly, telling herself it'd all be worth it in the end. Blaine would make friends again and he'd do better in school, hopefully, and her business would take off without a hitch. Maybe it was more of a prayer than something she was sure of, but with a little hard work and cooperation it could all come to pass.

Blaine watched his mother walk away as his phone vibrated again. He shook his head at the situation he found himself in. As much as he loved his mother, he didn't understand why they had to move here. Of course being able to see his little cousin Mikey was a benefit but that didn't change the fact that he honestly believed he belonged in California.

**You're a dumb ass. –Nick **

**We're going to see each other as often as we can, you know that. You only get one life. Make the most of it. –Nick **

Blaine shook his head at the messages. Nick was the last person to contact when he wanted to sulk. He was always a 'glass half full' type of best friend. It had its perks but like they say, misery loves company.

**Easy for you to say. You didn't have to leave your best friends or your girl behind. –B**

**How is everyone, anyway? –B**

After putting his phone away, Blaine decided that he may as well look for a coat. He didn't need his mom even more upset with him and he didn't need to freeze his ass off during walks to school and back home. He began to go through all of the racks that had his size, scoffing at the ridiculous one his mother recommended and shaking his head no at the one with itchy fabric.

When he came across a leather jacket he smirked and picked it up, examining the piece and holding out in front of him.

"This could work. I'd have that whole 'new guy at McKimsley badboy' thing going and people would leave me alone." Blaine joked with himself.

"It's McKinley, and now I know that you're probably a big softie."

Blaine looked up to where the voice came from and saw a boy looking back at him; his sarcastic smirk quickly falling off of his face once they made eye contact and looking away with a mumbled 'sorry'. Blaine found himself staring even though the boy had turned away, clearly embarrassed by what he'd just said. His hair was standing perfect and Blaine noticed that first, along with his pale skin and bright cerulean eyes. He swallowed hard, putting the jacket down and deciding he'd go talk to him.

The guy had tensed tremendously, Blaine noticed. After his soft apology he'd turned his back to him completely and nervously rifled through sweaters at the Macy's they stood in. Blaine raised his eyebrow curiously when he realized they were female sweaters, but decided he wouldn't comment.

"Hey."

The guy stopped what he was doing and turned halfway so that the side of his profile faced Blaine. "Hey… I'm sorry… my brain to mouth filter kind of failed me just then."

Blaine was quiet, simply looking at him.

The boy laughed nervously; his pink lips curving in a way that looked to be a bit forced as he turned back to his shopping, "I'm sorry. I'll shut up."

Blaine stepped closer and eventually, they were side by side. He wondered why exactly he was so tense but didn't ask, instead going in another route. "I guess you go to McKinley?"

He nodded, stopping what he was doing for a minute. "I do."

Blaine felt his phone vibrate and ignored it, knowing that it was probably Nick or one of the guys. "Oh, okay. I just moved here last week. I start tomorrow…" Blaine finally got the eye contact he was hoping for, why he was hoping for it he wasn't sure, and smiled at the boy that looked up at him.

The teen looked a little nervous… and wary, but he gave a shy smile back. Blaine licked his lips and looked down at the clothing rack they were by, "I'm from um, California."

The boy seemed a little hesitant to reply at first but eventually he spoke. "That's an interesting change. Most people I know want to leave here. You're going in the wrong direction."

Blaine laughed lightly and nodded at that. "I didn't exactly plan on coming here."

They both looked away from each other; Blaine across the store to his mother who was trying on a coat and Kurt back down to the sweaters on sale. The dark haired teen wasn't sure if there was more to the conversation or if he should just walk away, but before he could come to a decision, the other teen was speaking again.

"Well I guess I'll welcome you here anyway," he grabbed a sweater off the rack and checked the size, holding it up to his body, "The most important thing for you to know at McKinley is either you're popular or you don't matter." He pulled the sweater away from his chest and looked at it again; the leopard print something that Blaine couldn't see the boy actually wanting to buy for himself—a sister or friend maybe, but not himself. But the way he held it against his body pretty much said that it would in fact be his. "This is probably the worst advice and the best advice you'll ever get but you should join a sports team. Well anything but synchronized swimming…" he smiled to himself like there was some sort of inside joke playing in his head and resumed, "And do it fast so that your high school experience won't be as painful as mine. I'm not someone that you want to hang around." he turned to Blaine and shrugged at the confused face he received, "That, or," he began to backpedal with a sarcastic smile, "you can buy that leather jacket, a pack of cigarettes, get a face tattoo and hope for the best."

Blaine smiled when the teen winked at him and began to walk off. He laughed at what was said before following after him. "So I have to either be a badboy or a jock? What if I'm not into any of that?"

The brown haired, pale skin boy shrugged as he slowed down. "Then I guess just stay off the radar and you'll be fine. It's kind of hard to do that when you're a brand new face but I'm sure you'll be okay."

Blaine nodded as he caught up, finally walking beside him. "I can protect myself if I need to. And if people give you shit for whatever reason you shouldn't take it."

"The reason is because I'm gay and my boyfriend is too and they want to make sure we don't gay-up the entire school."

Blaine shook his head at that. "Especially that ignorance. I'm sure all the straight couples show affection so you and your douche of a boyfriend should be allowed to as well."

The teen smirked and stopped walking, turning to face Blaine who smiled at him, stopping as well. "My boyfriend isn't a douche, thank you. You don't even know him and you barely know me. And I agree that it is completely ignorant but it's what I face at McKinley. I hate it, but it's not changing any time soon. I'm just going to get the hell out of this state first chance I get."

Blaine shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. "I get it."

The McKinley student smiled and nodded as well. "Thanks for understanding. I have a few other stores to get to so I'll see you around maybe." he turned away but stopped short, turning back and smiling at Blaine, "oh, and I think you'd look rather nice in the Burberry London duffel coat if you don't feel like playing the role of 'McKimsley's new badboy…"

Blaine smirked. "Thanks. See you around."

The blue-eyed teen smiled and turned away, quickly finding his way to a register. Blaine shook his head as he watched him go; his eyes glued to his ass in those dark jeans he wore all before he scratched at his head.

"I hope your boyfriend knows what to do with that." Blaine mumbled to himself, shaking his head and turning back around. His mother walked closer and within a few seconds stood at his side.

"Who was that?"

Blaine went to look for the coat Kurt recommended. "He goes to McKinley. His name is… well I didn't get his name… but he was actually telling me about a coat that I might like… here it is…"

Blaine pulled it off the rack and looked at the price tag. "Good grief."

Clarissa hummed as she thought. "Hm. I wonder if that's Burt's boy… he looked a little familiar. The one that Don used to babysit..."

Blaine shrugged as he looked at coat. He didn't know if it was his style really. Coats and cold weather weren't his style either so…

"That's a nice choice. Let's go I still need to go to the Home Depot."

Blaine decided to get it and followed after his mom. "Fine."

….

Blaine hadn't gotten much sleep that night.

Not only was he busy talking to his friends in Cali, but he had been pretty anxious about school the next morning as well. His talk with the guy whose name he totally neglected to get had been spinning in his mind, and he kind of hoped that he could see him again that day, just to talk to him and let him know he had a friend. Even if his boyfriend wasn't in favor of that, Blaine didn't care. This wasn't about leopard print's boyfriend. It was about leopard print. Blaine considered himself leopard print's friend.

A text conversation from Nick reminded him that California was much different. Not everyone was cool with LGBT people like they were where they grew up. Blaine admitted that he honestly didn't give a shit, and he'd keep his wits about him. No one would change who he was. If that meant having to make a few enemies over the next two years then so be it.

When Blaine parked his bike and locked it up outside of the school, he noticed right away that a few people were looking at him.

Pretty much everyone.

A nerdy group whose books were clutched to their chests was looking at him, as well as a group of hipsters who looked away with disinterest when he noticed them. A few guys in lettermans who simply stared at him with stone faces, and there were girls who smiled and giggled— a few brave ones who waving when he saw them.

Blaine smiled back at them, trying not to laugh when one who had to be a freshman melted into her friend's side dramatically.

After a trip to the main office, a chat with the secretary, and a quick meeting with Principal Figgins, Blaine was officially ready to begin his first day at McKinley. The whispers and staring in his direction got old quick and he ignored everyone, looking at locker numbers and finding his own after a couple minutes. A teacher walked by and asked him to take off his ball cap and Blaine sighed, pulling it off and putting it into his locker. He glanced around the halls, looking to see if he might spot the guy from the night before, and when he didn't he figured he'd run into him at some point today.

"Hello handsome."

Blaine turned back at the sound of a light voice, smiling at the blonde cheerleader behind him. She looked him up and down suggestively as her friends walked off to give them space, the group grinning at Blaine as well.

"Hey beautiful."

Kurt smiled at his best friend's banter as he walked up to his locker. Rachel had been babbling about original song writing for Regionals for the past three days and Kurt wanted to slam his head into the lockers without help from the idiot football players because of it.

"Go find Finn."

Rachel gasped and something in response, though Kurt didn't quite hear it. His eyes found the guy he'd been talking to in the Macy's yesterday, his ear being talked off by one of the slutty Cheerios, and he smirked, popping the lock open. It looked like he'd be just fine at McKinley.

"Are you listening to me Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt nodded and looked into his locker, putting a few textbooks inside and grabbing out a Math one. He felt someone approach his other side and smiled softly when he saw who it was.

"Hi Chandler."

"Good morning, Kurt." He handed him a coffee and smiled at Rachel. "Hey Rach. Happy Tuesday!"

Kurt put the coffee to his lips, desperate for caffeine. He winced when the bitter taste hit his taste buds and looked at Chandler who was mid conversation with Rachel.

"A song about being an only child is absurd, sweetheart. You have to—what's wrong?"

Kurt swallowed hard and closed his locker. "This isn't my coffee order. How many times have I told you my coffee order?"

Chandler's eyes got thin as he looked at him. "I went out of my way to get you that coffee, Kurt. Sorry if it isn't the one you like."

Kurt sighed and looked away, Rachel finally deciding to go find Finn now that the atmosphere got tense. He rolled his eyes at her and put his bag higher on his shoulder. With another glance in that kid's direction who had the slutty cheerleader all over him, he decided against saying hey and thought it best to go to class.

"Are you going to drink it?"

"No," Kurt walked, weaving in between students and entering the staircase, "I'm not going to drink this creamless, sugarless coffee, Chandler. And I'm sorry if that upsets you. That's the equivalent of me knowing you wanted a kitten for Christmas and going out of my way to get you a pet rock. I wouldn't make you drink a pet rock."

Chandler grabbed it from Kurt and with a sarcastic apology, he walked off. Kurt stood on the stairs just watching him go all before his back hit the wall hard—the teen almost losing his footing and falling down the steps.

"Out of my way queer!"

Kurt steadied himself against the wall and pulled himself up before he could fall down. People walked by and looked at him but didn't stop to see if he was ok. No one ever did. He was used to it. Gritting his teeth, Kurt heard the bell ring and quickly gathered himself, walking towards his class.

When the bell rang, Blaine looked up from the chest of the girl he was talking to and put his tongue back in his mouth. She smiled and handed his phone back.

"So, Mr. Southern Cali," the girl tangled a finger in his curls and waved sexily, backing away, "I'll be hearing from you?"

Blaine smiled, looking down at the phone."Yes you will, Amy."

She turned around on her heels and giggled as she joined her friends. Blaine shook his head with a smile of his own and went off towards where he believed his class was. Maybe Ohio wouldn't be so bad.

….

Ohio fucking sucked.

First period was a drag.

Second period was ok. His science teacher was actually funny. And she had a nice ass.

Third period was a drag.

Fourth period lunch was slow. The jocks seemed to be dumb fucks who threw food at people all period long. Blaine hadn't been one of those people though they looked like they considered it, but if he was one of those people he'd definitely do something about it.

Fifth period was here and Blaine wondered why he wasn't running into the kid he'd seen the night before. He wondered if maybe they were in different grades because he hadn't seen him all day long. Maybe he was absent.

Fifteen minutes into their history lesson and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes open. All of that not getting any sleep had definitely caught up with him.

One time he woke up mid snore and found drool on his notebook, quickly wiped it up and went back to sleep.

The next time he was awoken by the sound of Mr. Granger's voice.

"Mr. Anderson!"

Kurt looked up because of his teacher's anger and turned back to the offender. In the back of the class he saw the kid from the night before and couldn't help but smile and the sleepy confused look on his face.

"Oh shit," Blaine sat up and wiped his face tiredly, "I mean shit! Sorry sir! … Sorry."

The class giggled and Mr. Granger didn't look pleased.

"Try to stay up in my class, Anderson. I'd hate to give you detention on your first day."

Blaine fought hard not to roll his eyes. "Yes sir."

An adorable smile caught his eye and Blaine looked to the side, finding the kid from before looking back at him. With a surprised smile of his own, Blaine waved and sat up straighter.

When Kurt heard Chandler clear his throat, he faced his boyfriend on the other side of him. Chandler wore a confused face and Kurt looked away, not wanting to deal with him after the coffee snatching debacle earlier.

Mr. Granger faced the board and began to write, speaking as he did so. Blaine grabbed his book and backpack and in haste stood up to occupy a seat behind Kurt and one row over. The girl he sat behind turn around because of the racket and he gave her a quick wink. Quinn looked puzzled, glancing at Kurt who sat next to her smirking and then back to Blaine who wiggled his eyebrows. She faced front deciding to ignore him and listened to their history teacher.

"Hey," Blaine smiled at the boy and nudged him in the shoulder. Kurt glanced back and put a finger to his lips as if to quiet him, making Blaine smirk. He used the first piece of paper he did all day and borrowed a pen from the Asian girl with the glasses next to him to write out a note.

**We have a class together! I've been looking for you all day leopard print sweater guy!**

He tossed the note onto the boy's desk and saw him hesitate to open it; the guy next to him watching him closely. After a few seconds of debating, he decided to open it and responded.

_Leopard print sweater guy? And I see we have a class together. Granger means business though so you should probably not sleep and especially __not snore__. _

_Your handwriting is beautiful by the way._

Blaine read the note with a smile. He waited for their teacher to hand out something and sit at his desk before replying and slipping it back to Kurt.

**If by handwriting you mean face, then I appreciate that. **

**I don't know your name. In my head you are the either tight jeans or leopard print sweater guy. **

Kurt hid the blush on his cheeks well when Chandler glanced at him. He tried to write as discreetly as possible, pretending to do the worksheet they received from the teacher.

"Who is that guy?"

_You should call me Kurt. I like being called Kurt. And unless your first name is 'Anderson wake up' then I don't know yours either. _

Kurt turned back and tossed the note to 'Anderson wake up' and ignored his gorgeous smile when he caught it. Turning back to his worksheet he answered in a hushed tone,

"A new transfer student I ran into recently."

Chandler eyed him but Kurt focused on his classwork.

**My name is Blaine Anderson but you can call me anything you'd like *insert obnoxiously sexy but over the top corny wink* It's nice to meet you Kurt. Happy we got to see each other again. You seem cool. **

**And this is the most writing I've done in school since I was 11. **

When Kurt got the note he accidentally laughed out loud and had to apologize to the strictest teacher he knew. Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, as did Chandler, and Kurt sank down in his seat. He noticed Blaine playing in her hair and the girl turning in her seat and slapping his hands away—not able to stop it as he laughed again.

"What's going on over here?"

"Nothing sir," Blaine answered with an innocent smile. He looked down at his blank worksheet and pretended to be on the second to last question. Mr. Granger looked at Kurt whose grin had disappeared; his deadpan as he looked at his work made him believe the boy was actually working.

Class A acting, Hummel. Class A acting.

_I am cool. You seem like a lame. And Blaine Anderson sounds so freaking familiar._

_I have an insecure boyfriend next to me so I have to stop passing notes now. _

Blaine took the note from Kurt's hand after asking the blonde in front of him for the answers. She waved him off and Blaine smiled. She'd be fun to bother for the rest of the year. He rolled his eyes at the note though and glanced up at the guy next to Kurt. The boy looked at him too and Blaine smirked, preparing to write a response.

**He's totally scary. We should stop talking before he beats me up… **

**Anyway, now that I'm done pretending to give a fuck, can I have your number? And can you put in a good word for me with the cutie in front of me? She's playing hard to get. **

**I'm a BMX rider by the way. I don't know if that's where you've heard my name but it may be.**

Kurt opened the note and rolled his eyes at first, but after contemplating for a minute he replied.

_Quinn is her name and she has a boyfriend. He's a badass. Not the leather jacket, chain smoker badass but badass none the less. _

_If I gave you my number, no matter how straight you are (or claim to be, I have my doubts) Chandler would probably never talk to me again. _

_And are you related to Donald Kinsella? Because I swear I've heard him mention you and his son talks about a "Blaine" all the time…_

Blaine caught the note and smiled.

**So my mom was right… my uncle did babysit you huh? And I'll back off of Quinn then. I don't want any problems. *Shivers in my boots* **

**However, Kurt, I still want your number. Any boyfriend stupid enough not to talk to a guy they're dating whose ass looks like yours is a boyfriend you are better off without. Besides you're the only friend I have here besides Mikey and I just want to text you. And I need the answers to this classwork. I put Napoleon is that triple ice cream flavor.**

Chandler eyed Blaine as he passed the note back to Kurt. Kurt accepted it as Quinn dug around in her bag for her cell phone. Blaine slouched down in his seat, glancing around the classroom and noticing people looking back at him curiously.

Kurt smirked as he read the words, laughing a bit at the mention of Mikey (the boy was one of his best friends, too) and having to bite his tongue at the ice cream bit.

_I'm not giving you the answers, but please say you're joking about the ice cream because that is N-E-A-P-O-L-I-T-A-N silly. Not Napoleon. _

_And yup! Don and Pam are my next door neighbors. They're totally awesome and Mikey has asked to be my boyfriend on several occasions. If it wasn't illegal, I'd ditch Chandler for him in a heartbeat. Don't tell Chandler I said that. _

_Thanks for the compliments on my perfectly touchable behind. _

_My number is 1 800 YOU-WISH_

Blaine caught the note and opened it right away. He heard Mr. Granger announce that there was five more minutes as he quickly scribbled a reply.

**Oh. Neapolitan. I was joking. Yup.**

**:P **

**And fine. Don't give me the answers. Don't give me your number. You can at least give me the D, though. **

He felt his heart speed up when Kurt laughed _again _at his joke. Mr. Granger and Chandler didn't look pleased, but Blaine felt very good about it.

He kind of liked putting that smile on his face.

Once Kurt flicked the note in his direction, Blaine bent down and picked it up off the floor.

_You need to stop. _

He snorted this time, but luckily wasn't heard by the teacher who announced it was time to wrap up.

Blaine looked at the worksheet after someone had passed theirs up, copying the answers down and handing it forward to Quinn.

"Here you go, beautiful."

Quinn grabbed them without any acknowledgment at all and Kurt smiled at the girl. She was handling him well at least. Every other girl practically pounced him that morning. Blaine returned to his note with a smile:

**Tough crowd. **

**It's okay, though. All is well. I know where you live so I don't need your number. I'll just come over. If I'm lucky… continued… **

Blaine grabbed another sheet and resumed.

**If I'm lucky, Clarence will be there and I can cockblock. :) **

Kurt started to pack his things away before he opened the note. With a glance back to a smiling Blaine, he turned around and wrote something down.

_Chandler. I'll talk to Mikey. If he thinks you should have it then I'll give it to you. _

_My number, you perv._

Blaine read the words with a grin as the bell rang. Everyone pretty much fled out of the classroom; their teacher saying something or another about an assignment and thanking Blaine in advance for staying away for the rest of the school year. He nodded as his arms found their way into the book bag straps, and Kurt smirked at him after walking behind Chandler.

"Kurt, wait up."

Chandler stopped walking as did Kurt, and Blaine caught up with him, jogging around Quinn who found a Latina and a blonde and walking in the opposite direction. He smiled at the Latina who purred at him before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"What class do you have now?"

Chandler cleared his throat but Blaine paid him no attention. Kurt however did do the polite thing and begin a couple introductions.

"Chandler, this is my new friend who just transferred, Blaine Anderson. He's my neighbors Don and Pam's nephew… you've met them."

Chandler nodded, keeping his eyes on Blaine who purposely looked suggestively over Kurt's body.

"Blaine," Kurt began with a blush when he saw how Blaine was looking at him, "this is my boyfriend Chandler Kiehl."

"Cool," Blaine said, not even feigning a little interest, "What class do you have?"

"He has lunch with me. We need to get going. Kurt." Chandler began to walk away and huffed in annoyance when Kurt didn't follow. "Kurt."

"Don't let him talk to you like that, leopard print sweater."

Kurt tried to hide the smile, and the way his skin heated up, but he couldn't. "I'll see you around, Blaine. Later."

Blaine nodded and watched him back away. "Later Kurt."

Chandler stared at him again but Blaine steadily watched his friend walking off, only looking away when Kurt's smile disappeared because his back was now turned to him. Once the back of a perfectly styled head faced him, Blaine shook his head and let himself smile. He looked at Chandler and smirked, turning around and hoping to find his next class before he was late.

Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

….

_Blaine. _

_Blaine. _

_Blaineeee…. C'mon get up. *laughs* You're talking in your sleep. _

Blaine slowly opened both eyes, blinked a few times, and then rolled over onto his back. He saw Burt giving him an amused look, and Kurt playing in his curls as he looked down at the boy lying in his lap.

"How was your nap sleepy head?"

Blaine smiled and stretched. His hand slapped Kurt across the nose and it earned him pinches to the gut.

"Sorry, angel. Are we back in Long Beach?"

Burt shook his head and turned the page of his newspaper. "I've never been more sure that your boyfriend does weed than I am now."

Kurt smirked at his father. "Be nice."

"I don't do weed," Blaine sat up on the couch and coughed, a muffled "on Tuesdays" slipping in between the noise and making Burt glare at him. Blaine smiled and leant into his boyfriend's side. "I was having a dream that we were in Ohio together. I transferred there instead of you coming to Long Beach."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "That sounds more like a nightmare."

"It wasn't bad…" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and began to rub over the ring he wore, "I mean you did get shoved by a jock but I wasn't there… that'd probably kill me if I transferred and couldn't always be there, but," Blaine looked up at him and smiled, "one thing is for sure."

Kurt gave him a curious look, as did his father.

"What's that?"

Blaine smiled. "If I moved to Ohio, nothing would be different. I'd fall for you there too."

Burt rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to my room. Clean up the kitchen, guys."

Blaine laughed and batted the man's hand away when smacked him on the head. "Goodnight Papa Bear."

"Love you dad."

"Love you too, kiddo. Goodnight Blaine."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body and pulled him against him. "Just for the record, I don't doubt that for a second."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?

:D

Much Love.


End file.
